


Cheers darlin'

by KaneIvorin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 21-year old Nico, 25-year old Percy, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy is growing up as a miserable adult, Shounen-ai, and Nico just wants to help, 中文創作/Chinese creation, 尼波
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneIvorin/pseuds/KaneIvorin
Summary: 隨著泰坦大戰的結束，少數人選擇留在混血營內幫助事務，而大多人則離開營地去追尋其他目標。As the Titan War came to an end, only a few decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood help the routine while the majority left the camp and followed their dreams.波西就是他們的其中一員，他和安娜貝斯一起在紐約生活了幾年後分手了，他才驚覺這幾年來一直是渾渾噩噩的度日。Percy is the one of them. He and Annabeth had lived in New York for a few years before they broke up, then he just woke up with realizing he has been sitting around doing nothing throughout these years.現實生活將他侵蝕的一點不剩，於是他打算回到混血營好好理一理思緒以及未來該走的路。然而他卻被奇戎託付去會面一位特別的訪客。對於這個陌生人即將帶給他的一切他還完全不知道... ...Reality is gradually eroding the last pieces of him; therefore, he made a plan to collect all of the messy thoughts and which of the paths he'd take when he gets back to the camp. However, he was assigned to meet a special guest for Chiron. He has no idea about what the stranger will bring to him...





	

Language: Chinese

Main Pairing: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson

Side Pairings: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase(memory mention)

**Cheers darlin'**

_酩酊大醉_

波西和安娜貝斯剛分手了，他獨自倚靠在巴士上單人座位的窗口上，手中抱著的啤酒罐隨著車子的節奏匡噹作響，車上乘客不多，隔壁坐著一個懷中抱著小孩的農婦，她身上的泥土味以及巨大的鼾聲惹得波西鼻酸。

他看著飛逝而過的景物，雙手不自在的從袋中拿起又放下，放下又拿起。  
他和安娜貝斯今年都已經25歲了，是早該撇開感情用事的年紀，分手時沒有太多的場面話，淡的就像法蘭克泡的中國茶。  
大家總說初戀沒有好結果，樂觀如他今天也是徹底體悟到了。  
自從混亂的時代結束後，他開始迷罔於自己的將來。  
沒有了外敵與戰爭，隨之而來的是將維持數千年的平靜，他不知道自己還有什麼意義繼續待在混血營。  
那年剛滿19歲的他已經像上一個世紀發生的事情一樣，抵禦蓋亞與泰坦大軍、阻止克羅諾斯的復甦、成為預言中的「波西‧傑克森」... ...，以前的他已經不見了，如今變成了一個既無趣又現實的大人，一片披薩或可樂就能讓他耗掉一整個下午。  
「波西，你怎麼了？」這是安娜貝斯對他說的最後一句話，而他沒有回答，之後他們就在曼哈頓的某家星巴克分手了。  
他檢視自己，一隻死老鼠都比他還吸引人。  
分手後的他有些慌張，不知道自己的下一步該去哪裡，他唯一想到的只有兩人一起住的公寓。他和安娜貝斯在紐約合租了一間靠近地鐵的公寓，地價貴得嚇人，但安娜貝斯從沒告訴過波西，直到他不經意的看到散在餐桌上的幾封帳單才發現，原來安娜貝斯一直在用她當建築師那份薪水繳付大部分的房租與水電費。  
波西當下真是難過的可以，他早該知道自己兼職武術教練與書店收帳人員的薪水是不可能和安娜貝斯五五分擔房租的。  
而他始終是沒有勇氣再回去那間公寓，所以他回來了混血營，只因為最後一點不想被自己踐踏的自尊心，所以連行李也沒有回公寓拿。  
他現在是名副其實的身無分文了，窮的什麼也不剩，窮的找不到自己。  
坐長途巴士來混血營前，他在紐約街頭的商店用盡口袋中最後一點銅板和皺巴巴的紙鈔買了十幾瓶沒聽過名的啤酒。  
明明比起酒更喜歡可樂，但他結帳時連眉頭也沒皺一下。

波西搭了一整個下午的巴士，一直在半夢半醒間掙扎，懷中用塑膠袋包住的啤酒罐有好幾次都差點從懷裡掉下去。  
越接近目的地他就越昏沉，熟悉的景物從窗外經過，就連隔壁的農婦不知何時也換成了一個穿著印度嫁紗的女人。

到達時，他幾乎已經整個人從椅子上跌了下去。他口齒不清的呢喃，抓緊時間歪歪斜斜的從後門下了車，車門幾乎是貼著他的後背關上的。  
12月的夜晚空氣很乾很冷，戶外的風讓波西打了個哆嗦，模糊的視野中對焦在了那個懷念的山丘。  
他害怕了，他痛恨自己的意氣用事，現在身上連讓他坐回程車的錢都不剩。  
深吸了口氣，越接近混血之丘他越感覺自己的恐懼正在身體上任何一處有長毛的地方蔓延，又或著只是因為他昨天忘了洗澡就在沙發上睡著了。  
他已經有一年的時間沒回來過了，自從找到工作後他一直在試著擁有自己的時間，但安娜貝斯總是因為客戶的不穩定而和自己的時間搭不上線。  
而現在他突然擁有了一個療傷長假，卻只能和自己渡過。  
波西很悲慘的笑了笑，透過森林泥地上的積水看著自己的倒影，那臉真醜。  
他甩甩頭，通過了那兩根柯林斯式的長柱，一股帶著青草腥味與混合世上所有美妙東西的微風撲面而來。

他覺得自己終於回到家了，感覺不壞。

「...波西？」  
「是，我是。」  
幾乎所有人看到他都是這種反應，而他也通通抱以微笑回答，甚至有幾個年紀較小的混血人抱著一個裝食物的大碗（那時大概是涼亭的晚餐時間）嘴裡的披薩都還沒吃完，就跑來找他握手。  
波西回來的消息幾乎是以一傳十十傳百的速度傳遍整個混血營，他走到哪就有一個包圍圈跟到哪，好不熱鬧。  
他也受到了許多即使成年了也選擇留下的老朋友邀約，像荷米斯小屋的史托爾兄弟以及阿波羅小屋的維克斯，但全都一一拒絕了，他這趟回來只是打算暫時落腳一段時間，順便好好想一想以後的事。  
他現在心中最想見的人十大排行榜中奇戎就佔據了前十名。

「當然，我的孩子，你想待多久就多久，直到你想清楚你要怎麼做為止。」奇戎親切的說道，他正在照料主屋門外的花園，「只要你不再找戴歐尼修斯的麻煩，那對史托爾兄弟這些年來就夠祂煩的了。」  
「嘿，身為一個大人我成熟多了好嗎？順便幫我把這瓶啤酒轉送給祂，希望祂喜歡喝健怡可樂。」  
「呵呵，我會的。」奇戎接過波西從塑膠袋中拿出的一瓶啤酒，「還有，我想你還會想見一個人的。」  
「誰？」  
「你很快就會知道了，他今天會回來混血營一趟，我想你能幫我個忙，替我招呼他好嗎？」奇戎露出和藹的微笑，就像波西第一次來到混血營時的一樣，「我想，讓你們聊一聊對彼此都有好處。」  
「嗯...好吧？」波西皺眉，他實在想不出來讓他和一個陌生人談話能獲得任何好處。  
「他通常會在宙斯之拳附近出現，有時在澤佛羅斯溪旁，在半小時就是約定時間了，或許你能先到處回顧一下景物，和老友會會。說真的，你離開後練劍場就沒那麼有趣了...」  
波西沒讓奇戎嘮叨完，因為他用力環抱住了對方龐大的馬腰。  
「我好高興可以再回來這裡。」他的聲音因為埋在馬背上悶悶的，最後幾乎已經小聲的聽不見，奇戎身上並沒有他所想像的馬騷味，那是堅果與各種烘焙食品的香味，令人感到既溫暖又安心。  
「傑克森同學，該長大了，還是需要我黏幾顆星星在你的操行表上？」奇戎的笑聲中氣十足，反身搓揉著波西亂亂的頭髮，「我也很高興你能回來，好男孩。」  
「已經是好男人啦！」波西擠眉弄眼，整理了下自己的頭髮，「我想我該走了，我的行程可是很滿的。」

當他揮著手和半人馬道別時，覺得自己又活了過來一樣，曼哈頓的廢氣和噪音已經從他的腦袋中消失了，波西現在輕快的想吹起口哨，而他也真的這麼做了。  
約定時間到來之前，他去了草莓園、馬廄、打鐵舖、競技場，一切就像跟著他重獲新生一樣，看起來都是那麼新鮮。  
他在前十分鐘走進了環繞宙斯之拳的樹林中，月光透過林野間的空隙熠熠成輝，夜晚的大地蒙上一片反光，偶爾會有森林精靈躲在樹叢間對著波西吃吃傻笑，還有一些水精靈對他揮手說著令人聽不懂的水語來邀約他。  
他想起以前安娜貝斯會以足以殺死人的眼神回瞪她們，忍不住對著空氣笑起來。  
他們都不再年輕，卻曾經那麼的孩子氣。青春總是走得太快，人們還沒發覺時就已經被現實的壓力所取代。  
但這對他們來說或許是好的，繼續下去只會耽擱到對方的生活。尤其是安娜貝斯，他想，她是那麼優秀，完全是現代女人的最佳典範，獨立、自主、聰敏，而且那麼的堅強美麗，波西甚至開始懷疑自己一直以來是不是把欣賞和喜歡搞錯了。  
他單手打開了啤酒的罐栓，淺嘗一口後，突然覺得這種廉價的嗆辣感很讓人上癮。  
他坐在巨石堆的附近，思考著，又灌了幾口，身邊多了幾個空瓶。  
或許...他們可以從新來過...重新做朋友...對、沒錯...首先他得...  
波西的思緒被一股特別寒冷的冬風打斷了，他發現圓月已經不知何時被幾朵雲掩住，頓時整個空間變得伸手不見五指。  
適應了黑暗後，他發現隔著幾塊巨石的宙斯之拳外的對面空地上逐漸築起一道小旋風，風呼嘯而過的聲音直刮耳膜，一個黑色的人影若隱若現。夜黑風高，又有一個超級詭異的傢伙憑空出現在一大片空地上，他提起了最高警戒，往日的訓練讓他開始衡量自己身上有沒有什麼武器－－一大袋啤酒罐和一個看起來很緊張很蠢喝得很茫的成年人，嗯，真有殺傷力是吧？  
這時天上的雲散了開來，銀白色的月光十分戲劇性的照亮整個宙斯之拳，也同時讓他們看清了對方。  
波西如果沒喝醉，一定會很訝異於自己的表現。

「嘿，尼克，兄弟，要坐下來喝一杯嗎？」  
「...」  
20歲的尼克深鎖眉頭，嘴巴抿成一條直線，波西覺得看起來像他寫的英文字母Ｌ一樣扭曲。  
尼克看上去緊張的不行，卻故作鎮定。  
這讓波西想起了自己的第一次工作面試，結果不是很理想。  
「...奇戎呢？應該是他來找我才對，這一定是哪裡搞錯了，你不是已經和安娜貝斯...」尼克沒有說完，因為波西對他砸了一罐啤酒，他伸手一接。  
「別和我講她，現在起，對，坐在這，我旁邊這塊地，和我喝酒、聊天，男人對男人間的，但是，別聊到她。」波西兩腿交叉坐在地上，頭向旁邊一偏，大笑，「別和我說你的年紀還不能喝酒，你今年起碼19、20歲了吧，嗯？」  
「正確來講是93歲。」  
「啊，對，老小子，過的怎麼樣啊？」  
「先好好看看你自己吧，你到底發生什麼事了？」  
「還能發生什麼事，哈哈。」  
尼克看著對方一瓶接一瓶的暢飲，幾乎都要喝到衣服上了。  
他突然覺得挺好笑的，忍不住自己也乾笑起來坐到對方身邊，一口就是半罐啤酒，轉眼就喝了好幾瓶。  
波西一拳揍在對方黑色的飛行員夾克上，「笑什麼！！」  
「不，你知道你讓我看起來有多蠢嗎？我不敢相信你也會有這一天，波西‧傑克森呢？以前那個英雄呢？看到你現在的樣子印證了所有悲劇中的英雄到最後都是沒有好結局的，我覺得你真是個徹頭徹尾的渾蛋，我也是，我們兩個都是，你真讓我失望。」尼克搶過波西手中喝到一半的啤酒，一飲而盡。  
「好！！說的好！！再喝！！」波西大力拍打對方的背部，兩頰紅的不像話，「我也覺得你他媽真是我看過最詭異的一個小渾蛋了！你身上都是些什麼鬼東西？小學生穿的都比你時尚！時尚懂嗎？首先把外面這件矬的要命的黑抹布脫掉你就成功了一半！！」  
「你完全沒聽進我任何一句話對嗎...？」  
「對！！脫！脫！脫！脫！」  
尼克聽完笑了笑，又搶走波西剛打開的一瓶啤酒喝掉。  
波西玩開了，見尼克沒打算跟著自己的玩笑，便乾脆湊過去開始硬脫。  
「波西，別鬧了，很冷！」尼克即使微醉了，但自己的夾克突然被一個醉漢硬拉走仍表示無奈。  
「是嘛，我怎麼覺得挺熱的...」波西講話都講不清楚了，瞇著眼睛直視對方，吐出的酒氣全噴在尼克臉上。

他頭暈，很睏，就著手上拉到的一角夾克就往頭上一蓋，整個腦袋都裹了進去。  
「我想，我幾乎什麼都不剩了。」他說，尼克的夾克中有種乾洗店的味道，令他想起他媽媽莎莉常帶他去的街角那間洗衣店。  
莎莉在去年過世了，在開車帶他去參加第一次工作面試時的回程發生的。  
波西慢而模糊的說著，與其他其他更多的事，比他跟奇戎說的還多。他鼻音很重，又因為包在夾克中聲音幾乎聽不清楚，只是他根本沒想過要說給尼克或誰聽。  
那是他自己的問題，所有超級英雄都是這麼做的，擔下所有困難與責任，不管是別人還是自已的，直到過往的記憶把最後的一點他侵蝕的什麼也不剩。  
最後發現身旁的人事物不是莫名離開，而是自己放棄的。

那天的英雄仍然是一個容易受傷的凡人。

「...你是我看過最可悲的傢伙。」  
尼克掀開夾克，看到的是一個渾身發顫的成年人。  
「是很冷，哼？」波西說，仰頭時給了尼克一個微笑與通紅的鼻頭，「把燈關掉好嗎？」  
回應他的是一個吻與鋪天蓋地而來的夾克，把外頭的月光與冷風全阻擋了在外。

事情的發展超出波西的意料，他嚐到尼克的口水中混著幾絲甜蜜，那讓他想到他和安娜貝斯分手前最後一個吻，那個吻只持續了大約5秒鐘，因為他口中的煙味太苦了，即便他已經戒了快一年。  
但尼克全然不介意那股苦味，他只覺得如果現在放開了就再也沒有機會。  
他拉緊夾克，像要把所有礙在兩人之間的空氣都給排除在外。  
那是個男孩十年以來從來不敢想的吻，他曾極力避開那片汪洋帶給他的悸動與快樂，直至現在他才發現自己早就溺死在大海中央。　　  
「你有抽菸？」  
第一次分離後，尼克問道。  
「找不到工作那段時間抽過，現在戒了。」波西說，苦笑的看著對方脹紅的臉，「你想清楚了嗎？我可沒錢養你，我自己過得都勉勉強強。」  
尼克沒有回答。他探著波西的嘴唇，深深的深吻下去。  
波西發現尼克其實一直以來都比自己還要成熟，要是以前的他遇到這種事絕對無法像現在這麼平靜的看過。  
所以尼克一直以來都在等待，等待原本不會發生的這一天到來。  
他很好奇，要是時間重來，他沒有和安娜貝斯分手，尼克會去尋找下一個人嗎？  
或者繼續等一輩子？  
「先說，我在上面。」波西躲開對方另一個吻，順手拉開一直蓋住兩人的夾克，外頭的月光惹得他刺眼。  
「我想那不是一個好提議。」尼克又硬是拉了下來，波西很驚訝的發現他的力氣竟有點敵不過對方，「疏於訓練了，英雄。」  
「算了，我想我們總會找到個好的決定方法的。」波西說，將再度看不見月亮之前他苦澀的舔舔嘴唇，「希望我們都不會後悔？」  
　　  
在很多年後的某天，他和尼克一起膩在兩人的小小客廳中的沙發上，有一搭沒一搭的問著對方：  
「尼克，對面新開一間中國餐廳，明天要去吃嗎？」  
「尼克，廚房有點聲音，你去看看是不是上次那隻梅杜莎又重生了？」  
「尼克，雷克萊爾頓要出新書，一起去買？」

那天的答案是對的，他們倆都沒有後悔，直到現在。


End file.
